The present invention relates to a machine for the dosage of powders in capsules, in particular for the pharmaceutical industry.
Current machines for the dosage of powders in capsules substantially have a pipe in which a plunger slides.
The pipe is actuated so as to be sunk into the powder contained in a hopper. While the pipe fills with powder, the plunger descends, compacting the respective amount of powder drawn from the hopper. The disadvantage observed in these machines is due to the fact that the strokes of the pipe and the plunger are constant. In this manner, when the dosage of powders is to be diversified it is necessary to vary the level of the powder in the hopper.
However, this fact does not allow to obtain a compaction force which is proportional to the volume of the tablets, since the stroke of the plunger, by being constant, determines a higher or lower degree of compaction of the powder depending on the amount introduced in the pipe.